The steering column of an automotive vehicle must be securely mounted so that it does not vibrate. A vibrating steering column is very annoying to the driver. The steering column support assembly of this invention extends across the vehicle from cowl to cowl. A feature of the invention is its ability to accommodate variations in the distance from cowl to cowl while providing a robust torsional joint. Another feature is its ability to be installed quickly and accurately to minimize labor and tooling costs.
In accordance with the embodiment of the invention about to be described, the left end of the beam assembly is installed by hanging the beam on one and preferably two studs in the left cowl. The right end is hung on a stud in the right cowl. At this point, the beam is supported in the vehicle without any bolts having been driven. Bolts can now be installed to fully secure the assembly. The design is self-locating, eliminating the need for fixturing.
When the bolts on the left are driven, the beam will set itself against the left cowl. Any gap remaining at the right cowl, which may vary from vehicle to vehicle, is taken up by a slip joint to accommodate this gap. The right end of the beam has a bracket which slips over the beam and bolts to the right cowl. As the operator installs the bolts, the bracket slides along the beam until it sets against the cowl. The bracket is then secured to the beam in longitudinally adjusted position.
One object of this invention is to provide a steering column support structure having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a steering column support structure which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, is easy to assemble, is self-locating, and has structural integrity, while optimizing cost and weight.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings and claims.